Beware the Angels
by Jessica - of Loki's Army
Summary: Clara is your average Dhampir, or so she thought, dying changed all that. It was the trigger that awakened Isobel's spirit, signalled the start of a plan for a certain powerful vampire and alerted the weeping angels of her existence. Clara must try and piece together everything to complete the picture which is her future and her past. I know, I'm awful at summaries!
1. There once was

**Just trying to work out why it's got loads of HTML here, bear with please. :)**

There are three types of vampire in this world, an Original, a Neoqui and a Samren. That's what Isobel, my best friend is, a Samren, one of the mortal vampires.

Samren are different to other vampires, they can walk in the sun without burning, at least for a while. Being a Samren is pretty much like being a human, aside from the obvious food preferences as well as a few other perks. The most important thing about the Samren is that they're good, they don't kill people, and they definitely don't kill other Samren for if they do they suffer great consequences. They see themselves more as guardians, people who ought to protect the world around them.

The second type of vampire is a Neoqui, they are the complete opposite of a Samren. Neoqui are not born... They are made. Back to the consequence of killing people, if a Samren kills a fellow Samren, doesn't matter by what means, they become a Neoqui. Made into a monster, a being without a soul, devoid of any emotion, they only care for two things - blood and power. So that's the first way to become a Neoqui, the other way also involves someone dying and someone 'awakening'. Where as the first way is by choice the second way can happen to you against your will, if a Neoqui gives you their blood and then drains your blood dry, well, you become one too. Because of this, all Samren are taught to fear Neoqui because it's the fear that stops them playing hero and sacrificing themselves, because one more Neoqui means tens more deaths.

The last type of vampire, I'm not sure they even exist, they're a thing of legend, a myth. No one knows much about them though every so often you'll hear a whisper of them or their inner circle. No one knows much about them, people who do usually end up dead pretty quickly. All I know about them is these mythical vampires are supposedly very old, as in multiple thousands, if you ever find yourself caught up with anything to do with anyone to do with them you're in deep trouble, or you have a death wish or -

"Clara!" Said Isobel looking at me expectantly. I'd done it again, zoned out, for the third time that day.

"Uh, sorry, blanked out there for a second. What were you saying again?" I turned my gaze from the clear, night sky back to Isobel. "I was saying we're nearly in Portland." After looking down the road I could see she was right, in the distance I could see the outline of all the buildings not to mention the light which was a contrast to the blackness everywhere else. We were about ten miles away from Portland and travelling on the Sunset Highway - what kind of name was that for a road? It sounded so cheesy, - it'd be about ten minutes before we reached the hotel.

To one side of me I could see cars, the road and trees as well as the blackness of the sky, to my other side was also trees and darkness.

Isobel 'appreciated' all trees and wildlife, she thought they had a certain beauty which was 'beyond anything man could make'. Then again, she was also the type of person who'd say plants had souls and feelings. I, on the other hand, didn't share her views, trees were just that, trees. If I was going to spend time thinking about anything it would be training or partying.

"Yeah, won't be long until we get to the penthouse suite at the hotel. We can only spend a couple of days here though, we'll have to get back soon before term starts again." Isobel was about to reply when suddenly the car lurched forward causing the occupants of the car to jerk forward roughly. I turned too look out the back window but couldn't spot anything.

"No one there..." I muttered quietly, knowing I hadn't imagined it. Just then, out of the corner of my eye I saw something run by. Focusing on that area I saw something bounding towards us.

"Oh no." My eyes widened in realization of what was coming towards us, we would be very lucky to survive this.

"What?" Asked Isobel, panicking. She could see there was something wrong, something dangerous.

"Okay, Izzy, in a minute we're going to have to get out the car and run," I looked her in the eye, "Run towards the city, don't stop until you reach Portland, no matter what you might hear. I'll meet you at the hotel." With a nod I got out of the speeding cab.

Since the taxi hadn't been going to fast I did a quick roll before getting up to face the my opponents. I had about ten seconds to prepare myself for the shadow wolves. Humans couldn't see shadow wolves but the wolves had been known to attack humans, using their invisibility to spring upon their prey. I couldn't let anyone get hurt, if any sort of commotion was caused the school would know and Izzy and I would be busted. I didn't doubt for one second that the appearance of the shadow wolves was coincidental but there was no time to think about it.

I ran straight into the trees on the other side of the road, maybe the cars would slow them down though it was unlikely.

I could hear the thud of paws against the hard ground and the loud breathing of the animals on my trail. Any other night I would have turned around to face them since trying outrunning a shadow wolf never ended well for the runner but I wasn't exactly in peak condition that night not to mention I was weaponless.

Shadow wolves were very skilled and intelligent animals, they could run for days and not get tired, they worked well as individuals but were near lethal as a pack, to add to that was their size, when they stood on their hind legs they approached the size of a fully grown polar bear and to make things that little bit harder they had reflexes that could easily match a Samren's. Luckily for me, as a Dhampir my skills were better than a Samren's.

By now the shadow wolves were right behind me, I didn't have too far to go, just a little faster and I might have had a chance.

"Aaargh!" I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor, a shadow wolf on my back. I rolled over throwing the wolf off me, panting I pulled myself up just in time to avoid another two wolves that lunged towards me, one on each side. I stepped backwards the moment before they reached me and the two animals collided, head first with an audible thud.

I stumbled forward and picked up a stick which had been lying on the floor. Once I had a firm grasp on the piece of wood I jumped onto the back of the closest wolf, holding the stick around it's throat, strangling it. The wolf howled, turning it's head to try and bite me and break free but it couldn't quite reach far enough. After a few more seconds it went limp. One down, five more to go. I mentally told myself.

Already exhausted, I faced the next wolf, it pounced quickly, pushing me onto my back, I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. The wolf's paws were firmly on my chest, it's head just centimetres away from mine. Drool from it's fangs were dripping onto my face and I could smell it's horrible meaty breath.

The stick, which I'd dropped was just out of my reach. With one hand I reached up to push the shadow wolf away, without success, all it did was give a chance for it to bite my forearm, not that I noticed it much with the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

However, I did notice the pain in my leg. I lifted my head as far as I dared and to my horror saw another shadow wolf had bitten out a large chunk of my thigh, The second wolf stared at me, the blood dripping out the side of his mouth, it's white fur covered in red patches.

That was when it dawned on me that I was probably going to die, most trained protectors would have major wounds after taking on a couple shadow wolves on their own, and if they couldn't do it what hope did I have? I teenage girl, still a novice, against a whole pack! The first couple wolves I'd taken out were beginners luck, and I knew luck didn't last very long.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath before thrashing about wildly until the wolf that had pinned me down lost it's grip on me slightly, the precious seconds I had before the wolf regained it's balance were all I needed to grab the stick and bring it down hard on it's head.

A few more of the stray wolves had now moved to join the fight, attracted by the scent of fresh blood. I know there was no way for me to take down any more of the wolves, I doubted I would even be able to beat a squirrel in a fight. I was losing blood quickly, if I didn't get to safety soon I would bleed to death. Knowing all this, I legged it.

Through the trees I could see the outlines of the buildings and the road. I was nearly there! From there, I picked up my pace, pushing myself as hard as I could under the circumstances. Again, I could hear the growls and grunts of the shadow wolves telling me they were giving chase, with every step they knew they were closer to losing me.

Everything else was a blur, I vaguely remembered going through some alleys and reaching the back entrance to the hotel. Well, I thought I did anyway...

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction based upon the Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead. I do not claim ownership over the characters and themes I have used from the book series. The story I tell here is of my own invention, and is not purported or believes to be part of Richelle Mead's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and e-publication of this work. I am grateful to Richelle Mead for her wonderful story without which I would not have been able to create this.


	2. Land of dreams

"Clara? Are you awake?" Isobel asked softly.

"What happened Izzy?" I replied groggily, feeling very confused. I could see I was in a hospital, that much was obvious, the nurse and doctor standing at the end of the bed, each with a stethoscope around their neck were a giveaway.

"We were hoping you could tell us Miss Reed. I'm Dr Owen, you came in a few days ago, gave everyone a fright with the injuries you had. You're very lucky to have survived, in fact it's down right impossible..." He trailed off towards the end, lost in a train of thought. A second later he apologized before composing himself and continuing.

"Do you remember what happened?" Everyone looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer the question. I could hardly tell them what really happened "Ye I was just attacked by a pack of supernatural wolves that are invisible to humans." That would have been completely believable...

"Ummm," I looked up towards the doctor "I was attacked... By an animal." A vague answer was the best I could do.

After asking a few more questions the two adults walked to do rounds, leaving Isobel and I alone to talk.

"How did she survive."

"What do you mean 'how did I survive?' I asked, was I supposed to die or something.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." I scowled knowing she was now lying to me.

"Yes you did, I heard you. You said 'how did she survive?'"

"What, can she read my mind or something? I'm not up for one of her silly tricks, she needs to rest."

"Read your mind?" I scoffed, "Don't be stupid Izzy."

"You've been out for three days, I've heard the doctors say you shouldn't have survived. I saw the chart, internal bleeding, fractured skull, puncture wounds you should be dead right now..." She wasn't exactly being sympathetic. In all honesty I felt as good as new, never before had I felt more alive, as if I could take on a whole house of Neoqui and live to tell the tale.

"Rest? No! We should do exactly the opposite. I'm fine, they'll discharge me soon and we'll be ale to get back to the partying we planned!" As I said that I became aware of a little voice in the back of my mind. The feeling that Isobel may been on to something made me a little unnerved, but the numbness from whatever painkiller they were giving me made everything a little fuzzy.

I switched subject to how Izzy managed to get me in the hospital. We were aloud in hospitals but if my name or Isobel's name came up in any files the school would e notified - through their many automated technological trackers for students and Neoqui attacks - we would be whisked away back to the school. That was not something we wanted because officially we were in Northern Scotland with my best mate Ross, as well as his family. Ross was a good friend, he covered for us whenever we wanted to get away, leaving Isobel and I with three weeks of freedom. We'd spent the first two weeks in an elite hotel, it was easy for us to get where ever we please since Isobel could compel just about everyone - except Neoqui - to do anything she liked. We only had three days before we would have to catch the flight back to London and then go back to the school.

"We'll carry on this conversation later like I said you really do need to rest, even if you do feel better." I was about to interrupt when she continued. "No, I mean it. Lets talk tomorrow, you may feel good but with what you've been through you really are in no condition to do anything." I knew I'd get nowhere, the seriousness on her face was all the confirmation I needed.

"Fine fine." I lifted my hands in a sign of surrender. "Goodnight Izzy."

"I'll be back in the morning, okay? Sit tight." With that, she left.

Sleep came easily that night but the dream I found myself in was very peculiar.

I was standing in a dark room, no, not a room more like n endless void of darkness. Not too far in front of me was a door, a giant ornately carved door. The wood itself had been painted white but there were gold patterns running down the sides.

All of a sudden a woman was by my side she was wearing a long red cloak that trailed a little along the invisible floor. The woman wore tight black leather trousers and an equally tight black tank top. To complete the outfit were the knee high boots, black of course. Sexy rebel leader cam to mind but the cloak gave her a mysterious look.

She pointed to the door and in a very British accent said, "Darling, you should be through those there doors. You are lucky though, your young companion saved you, she brought you back, she took you back." Her accent seemed quite posh but the way she spoke still had a hint of somewhere else.

She paused studying my reaction, she looked about twenty-five but her eyes betrayed her. People used to say you could see someone's soul by looking into their eyes, and what a dark soul this woman had, she had witnessed thousands of deaths and seen more than anyone should ever see, but she had a knowing glint in her eye, that look of wisdom that only came after great pain and heartache.

"What are you?" I heard myself mutter quietly.

"What? Don't you mean who?" She said, raising an eyebrow, though she didn't take offense. "Some call me death, others call me the grim reaper." She frowned, "I prefer Astrid, though it's been too long since anyone has called me by my real name." I was either delusional ,having the weirdest dream I could remember, or, maybe this was actually happening.

"This is real Clara, I thought I'd clear up a few things for you for you have the shadow now, the death shadow. I don't normally do all this but I know from experience people who don't get told what I'm about to say ending up causing a lot of unnecessary trouble.

"Death shadow?" I turned my full attention to her. "Don't be absurd, I'm not dead... Am I?" Now I knew I was right to be worried about someone, not Izzy, myself. If this was all a dream then surely I was going crazy, on the other hand if what Astrid said was true then I was a freak, a fifteen year old dead kid brought back to life, what would that make me?

"Don't believe me? I don't blame you, if the roles were reversed I'd be a little skeptical too." Astrid laughed bitterly, as if remembering some twisted scene in her head. "The whole point of me being here is to give you a warning, you have a bond with your friend now, you'll be able to see what she sees, hear what she hears, feel what she feels, her happiness, sadness, pain... Each bond is unique so who knows what little perks you'll end up with, it always surprises me the new talents shadow people get. You might even be able to read other people's thoughts." She said nodding her head.

!I'll tell you this now, you may think this is a blessing a new tool to mess around with but curiosity killed the crow. There is a heavy burden to bear for one such as you, it's easy to get overwhelmed. Believe me, I'd know." What Astrid was telling me didn't sound like a burden at all. I'd been training to keep my emotions in check for a long time, as a protector we'd have to be calm, I was sure some extra thoughts wouldn't make a difference.

"That doesn't sound too bad, I can learn to live with it." I replied wondering what would be the horrific detail she had yet told me.

"The bad part... Yes, the bad part. You'll forever be closer to me, in the moments where I'm invisible to everyone else you'll still see me. You'll be able to see others too but if you do you must block them out." She emphasized the last four words.

"Why are you telling me all this? What's wrong wih these others?" I asked, still utterly confused with everything.

"Because even though you don't know me, I know you quite well, we're closer than you know." She smiled another sad smile, "You've got a long, long road ahead of you yet." She paused again, with a blank look on her face, her eyes glazed over. She was here physically but her mind was in a far off place...

Just as quickly as the blank look appeared it disappeared again.

"I fear I must leave you now, I am needed somewhere else. Just remember what I've told you, be careful. For your sake, and the sake of so many others." I nodded, curious why this woman seemed to care about me so much, she said she knew me but I knew I'd never met this woman before.

"Oh, one last thing. See he who sees you, wach those who watch you. Know that which other think you don't. Leave town, you and your friend, run. Don't go back to the school until the time is right until the man who your destiny is tied to appears."

Before I could ask Astrid what she meant she disappeared and I fell into a dreamless slumber.


	3. A game of true or false

Isobel hadn't arrived when I awoke so I tried to make sense of the dream and if it even was a dream in the first place.

After spending an hour thinking I was no closer to deciding whether to believe Astrid's words of not. The only way to know for sure was to try and test these new found 'powers' I now had. The simplest would be to see if I could sense Isobel's thoughts, but I had no idea how I was going to do that because I couldn't sense anything.

That was the moment Isobel walked in and sat down on the chair beside the bed. I focused on her and in a matter of a seconds I could feel someone else's feelings, it wasn't very strong, probably because of the painkillers but they were there nonetheless.

"Hey." I said quietly, studying her intently, wondering how she might have been able to 'take me back' as Astrid had put it.

"Hi Clara. You look better."

"I feel better too, a little less confused. Any chance you could get them to discharge me?" I gave a hopeful smile, deciding we needed to leave as soon as possible, deciding to take Astrids closing words as a warning of danger.

"Already taken care of caught them just in time, they were about to run a blood test, things would've gotten messy."

I was a Dhampir. The name Dhampir originally came from Balkan folklore and meant someone who was half vampire and half human. Neither of my parents were human, my father was an Italian Samren, my mother, a Dhampir. If two Dhampirs had children, or a Dhampir and a Samren had children, thy would always be born a Dhampir, one of those confusing genetic things.

Whenever I thought of my father, I came up with a blank canvas. My mum never talked about him, all I knew was he was Italian and his name was Abraham.

Things weren't that much different with my mother. Unlike my father, I'd spoken with her a few times and she would send a letter every year or two to ask about my training even though I knew she only asked to be polite. She was a protector to one of the most important princes in the Samren community, Isaac Drottnangu. To protect a royal was something only the very best got the opportunity to do, one of the highest honours a protector could receive.

Dhampirs were trained right from a young age to be protectors to the Samren. For our first couple school years we'd just be normal school kids but after a while we would begin learning more about what it entailed to be a protector, by the time we were thirteen we would spend half the school day training - physical and theory training - and the other half continuing with normal school studies. Because of the daily exercise most Dhampirs ended up as very good protectors but of course some students outshone others.

My mother devoted her whom existence to protecting the prince, as soon as I was old enough to be away from my mother I was sent to a kind of nursery, then, when I was three I was off to the school. Since then I'd only seen Sophie Reed - aka mother - a handful of times.

"We're free to go."

Isobel left so I could get changed and within half an hour we were on our way back to the hotel.

I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching us. Astrid had warned me to leave with Isobel, even if I didn't understand anything that was going on I didn't want Isobel to end up hurt, though I wouldn't have minded a little drama to keep things interesting.

"Where are we off to tonight?" Asked Isobel assuming we'd go out like we normally did.

"We're leaving." I said flatly.

"We're going back? That flight doesn't leave for another two days." Isobel was looking at me with a confused expression on her face. I turned around, checking again that no one was following us.

I lowered my voice, "We can't talk here, once we get back to the hotel I'll tell you everything." Isobel could sense my unease but trusted my enough to know I had a reason for my behaviour.

As soon as the lock on the door in the hotel clicked close Isobel stopped directly in front of me, making me bump into her. Turning around, she spoke, "Okay, out with it. What are you hiding from me?" I directed Isobel to the reasonably large leather sofa that had been placed in the centre of the room. I knew it would be best if I told her everything, she wouldn't appreciate me lying to her but she already thought I was out of wack, if I told her the whole story she would think she was in a room with a crazy person but she probably already thought that since I could be quite... Unpredictable at times.

"Izzy... Before I tell you this you have to promise me you'll keep an open mind." She nodded her head slowly. still completely confused and wary or where the direction of the conversation was headed.

I took a deep breath before diving into my story. "You remember saying that I shouldn't have survived? Well I didn't. not exactly. I died, but you brought me back, you healed me." I went on to describe the endless void that had appeared in my dream, and the great white and gold doors. I could see that Isobel didn't believe me, if I were her I wouldn't believe me either so I carried on flooding her with details before she had a chance to cut across.

"I know it's hard to believe and even harder to understand. Please tell me you don't think I'm crazy?" I asked more as a question than a request. I paused, waiting for her answer but instead of saying anything she looked at me waiting for me to continue my explanation.

I went into detail about what Astrid had told me, omitting the warning about the overpowering effects, the whole seeing death things and her closing words, since they were personal, not meant for others to hear. Instead I concentrated on what she told me about the psychic bond.

I kept expecting Isoble to cut across, tell me I wasn't thinking clearly, that I was delusional but she never did, she just sat there, listened, accepted.

I admired Isobel because of that, she was always very calm and collected, never let things get to her the way I did. She was my opposite, she was calm, I was temperamental, she was cautious and I was reckless. Anywhere I went I was always the centre of attention, usually for the wrong reasons. I was cocky, preferred actions instead of words and I wasn't the type of person to miss a fight. I just couldn't help it, it was in my nature, from what Astrid told me it was only going to become worse, so much for trying to be more like Izzy.

When I finished retelling the tales of the night, I felt as if great weight had been lifted off my shoulders, every second I'd kept that secret had felt like a lifetime, I was glad Isobel knew.

Now the effects of the painkillers were starting to fade, the mental wall blocking Isobel's emotions from mine started to crumble. As I focused my mind onto Isobel it became easier and easier to get inside her head. I couldn't quite describe it, here emotions were now my emotions, they were in my mind but they were separate from mine. Almost like a narration, telling me everything that Isobel was thinking and feeling. But just like watching a narration on the television I could switch it off though it took quite a bit of effort, especially since I didn't really know what I was doing.

Finally Isobel said something. She pronounced every word clearly and slowly. "I'm your best friend... Always have been, always will be...I can tell you really do believe what you're saying." She took a deep breath before carrying on, "Because of that, I'll do what you asked, I'll keep an open mind. I can't say I've heard of anything like this before but you do seem... Different, so maybe you are being truthful."

I knew Isobel really wanted me to tell her another perfectly reasonable and understandable explanation, even for her, the girl who believed in souls of plants it was a foreign concept for her. She looked exactly like I imagined a hum would if they'd just found out all their bedtime stories they'd been told as children were true. I was making Isobel question her beliefs, and that was not something she would do easily.

Among all her doubt I could feel her acceptance, she promised she would try and accept and that was what she tried to do.

"If vampires are real who's to say other things aren't out there too?"

That was another thing I liked about Isobel, she always made an effort to believe, no matter how outlandish the concept sounded, always the optimist. Sometimes it got to the point where is became annoying, every person, every situation or argument, she'd try to see a positive side to it. With the amount of fights I got into her positive thikning became a regular thing, much to my irritation.

"So you believe me?" I needed to hear her say it to know I wasn't just imagining it all.

"Yes, of course I do." She smiled happily, "You've never lied before and I know you wouldn't lie to me about this." I felt happier knowing she didn't think I was some insane person who thought she'd met death herself.

"She warned me... Told me we should leave. Do you believe we should to that?" The real test, did she believe me enough to give up her friends and family, to instead live a life on the run from the school - a much larger threat than even the government could be. If the school wanted something they got it, it was a way for the Samred royals to make people have a sense of security, knowing their children would be safe after they enrolled.

"Let me sleep on it, I'll tell you in the morning." Was her answer, which I knew translated as doubt.

"Fine." I couldn't force her to leave, not that anything bad could happen overnight.

**I've put quite a lot of info in the previous chapter but if you're reading this you've probably read Vampire Academy and know the gist of the bond and how Dhampirs work. If you haven't guessed already Samren are basically Moroi and Neoqui are Strigoi. Plus we get the originals! Check Vampire Diaries to learn more about them, because they're very similar. **


	4. The encounter

I couldn't find sleep that night, I was too on edge. It was like I knew something was going to happen, I was anticipating it. Again, I felt like someone was watching me, the question was, who?

I glanced at the clock, only 9pm, time was passing very slowly. Normally school classes would just be starting, but since we'd now swapped from the vampiric night time schedule to the human one it was quite late.

I thought back to the shadow wolf attack. Most shadow wolves weren't wild animals, they acted as guard dogs to prisons and other high security places, some people had them as pets. However, there were two wild packs, and none of them had territory anywhere near Portland. One of the packs were in Russia, near Siberia and the other was in Northern Canada. That meant there shouldn't have been any near Portland... The school owned some Shadow wolves, maybe they had sent some? But Shadow wolves were very obedient, they had tried to kill me, surely the school didn't want me out of the picture that badly? The school don't even know we're here. Since the only likely thing was the school had sent the wolves, maybe they'd forgotten to tell hem not to kill me, that meant the school knew where we were, all he more reason to leave.

When I checked the time again nearly two hours had passed. Isobel was snoring quietly, I could hear the repetitive tapping of rain hitting the glass doors to the balcony. Tap, tap, tap. A very rhythmic beat. My anxiety was getting worse, a feeling of nausea came over me.

Then I saw it.

Standing on he balcony was a Neoqui. I had no idea how i had got there, we were four floors up! None of that mattered now, my only thoughts were of getting Isobel to safety.

"Izzy, wake up." I whispered.

"Clara, it's eleven at night, why are-" She went silent when she saw what was on the other side of the glass.

Isobel had never seen a Neoqui before, neither had I but there was no doubt that this man was a Neoqui, the white skin and cruel red rimmed eyes were a giveaway. In school we were told that Neoqui were stronger than you could imagine but the scrawny figure that stood in front of me looked even weaker than a human. They said it took five of our very best to beat one of our worst but maybe that was an exaggeration.

We were both still dressed from earlier, good clothes for running in. Running was the obvious thing to do, even if this Neoqui looked weak I knew appearances could be deceptive, I wasn't about to put Isobel in danger.

I could feel Isobel's fear through the bond, to be honest I was a little scared too but not nearly as much as her but her feelings were mixed with mine and I felt what she did to the lesser extent but I couldn't let emotions control me, we'd trained for this. I took a deep breath, pushing my fear away into a room in the back of my mind and locked them in there.

Slowly, the two of us crept back to the other side of the room, closer to the door, as far away from the monster as we could get. The Neoqui, moving at an equally slow pace, opened the door and stepped into the room. He had a twisted smile on his face, and his eyes were excited and wild, like a crazy person's.

I never turned away from the Neoqui until we reached the end of the room. I stood in a protective stance in front of Isobel and reached my hand behind my hand behind me to feel for the door handle. Once my hand brushed over it I grasped it firmly, ready to turn around and run. Isobel knew what I was about to do and she stood waiting.

Taking one last reassuring breath knowing as soon as I looked away from the Neoqui he would make his move. To him it's all a game. All running would do was make it a more thrilling game to play but it was the only option.

I turned around but before I even had time to turn the handle I was pulled backwards, before I even fully realized what had happened I was standing near the balcony with an arm tightly around my neck, making it hard to breathe and keeping me pinned next to the Neoqui.

* * *

A group of protectors stood outside room 124 on the fourth floor of the hotel. They were kitted out in the full outfit; guns in holsters, silver stakes, full black outfits, ear pieces. They looked as if they were about to do a search and seizure at a highly wanted criminal's house rather than retrieve two stray school children.

"Just remember, because we have guns doesn't mean we need to use them, they're mainly just for show." Said a man with a Russian accent, addressing the group. "We go in and get the two of them to accompany us back to the school." One of the other men nodded before adding,

"We all know Clara, the young novice can be very cunning. She won't be a match for us physically but that doesn't mean she won't try, she's very protective over the Princess. If she finds a way out she'll take it, novices like her are always good at finding ways out." The leader of the group, the Russian man looked at the group before nodding and opening the door into the hotel room.

* * *

"No!" Cried Isobel, when Clara was pulled backwards by the Neoqui, who was now looking hungrily at Clara's neck.

"Run Isobel, while you have the chance! If you stay we'll both be dead!" I said weakly as the Neoqui tightened his grip around my neck. Isobel was no match for a Dhampir never mind anything stronger, she wouldn't be able to help me.

The door flung open and a group of protectors marched in. Well everyone's decided to join us now, haven't they. I thought sarcastically, they probably knew where we were all along. I could see the surprise flash on the seven adults as they surveyed the scene in front of them. The Neoqui backed out towards the balcony before speaking.

"You shall not get the girl so I suggest you leave now before you do something rash." Needed me? Maybe he'd got confused and thought I was the Princess, though that was unlikely with his heightened senses.

The tallest protector, who also looked to be one of the youngest was advancing towards us, his silver stake in hand whilst the other men split up trying to circle him. He didn't look at all familiar, must have been a new protector for the school. Even in the midst of the chaos I couldn't help but admire this tall protector advancing towards me, he must have been at least six foot six inches, maybe slightly taller, he had brown, medium length hair, slightly too short to put up that had a shaggy look to it. His eyes were also a deep brown, so much so they nearly looked black.

I didn't have time to admire the mystery protector anymore because the first of the group attacked the Neoqui, soon enough they all joined in.

"Hey, be careful, if you try pull him back that far he'll snap my neck!" I struggled to say after the Neoqui had moved violently a couple times. One of the protectors stood in a protective stance in front of Isobel but he was focused on the fight rather than her. I gestured at the door and being the best friends we were she instinctively knew what I was telling her. I'd wait until I could get free then while the protectors were busy taking down the Neoqui we could make a run for it. I didn't know if she fully understood what I meant when I'd said we were leaving, I meant indefinitely, it would affect her royal status a lot if we ever ended up back at the school, but I knew she would follow my lead, surprisingly she trusted my judgment though I had no idea why I'd made plenty of bad decisions in my time.

Suddenly, a protector quite literally jumped on top of the Neoqui making him stumble backwards, he let go of me to pull the man off his back. I ran, grabbing Isobel's wrist and carried on running out the door at which point I motioned for Isobel to go to the stairs at the far side of the corridor. I turned to see the scene in the room, which was a mess. Five protectors were losing the battle to subdue the Neoqui. It really does take five of out best to try beat one of their worst. I thought to myself. The sixth protector, only just realizing we'd gone turned to run after us, which was the signal for me to go too. I'd seen seven protectors go through the door but only six were still in the room... That tall mystery guy had disappeared, which worried me, he could be lurking outside, around any of the corners.

Stairs or elevator, there wasn't really any competition. Grabbing Isobels other wrist I sprinted down the stairs, missing most of the steps. I could hear Isobel panting as she tried to keep up with me.

"Clara, you sure we shouldn't just go back with them? What do you have against the school?" Isobel asked between breaths. I haden't told her about the little thing Astrid told me about not going back, I wasn't going to tell her either, it was personal.

"I'm doing it to keep us all safe." I couldn't tell her why, but I wasn't going to lie to her either, it was to keep people safe, of that I was sure. If anything, tonight proved we weren't safe.

My throat burned as a result of the Neoqui's tight grip but I kept up the pace, half dragging Isobel behind me knowing the protector was on our tail. Luckily, this protector didn't seem to be the fastest of the group, probably why he was the guard. Escaping him would be easy.

As we ran out on to the street, which was surprisingly busy with people bustling around everywhere, I could have swore there was a secret rush hour happening! That was when I spotted the other protector, the one that I couldn't find earlier. There was a long stretch of open pavement between us and him, if he was anything like the other guy outrunning him wouldn't be too hard but I had a feeling he was the faster of the group.

Both the protectors started running towards us, and as I suspected this young protector was extremely quick, nearly twice as fast as the other man. Isobel and I stopped out panting and started running again, dodging the odd person on the pathway. I was headed towards the main road, which would hopefully provide an escape route.

I could try to get a taxi but they'd just follow, no, I'd need something to temporarily put them out of action but that wouldn't be easy... Even harder if I was trying not to make a commotion.

The young protector was getting closer to us, I knew I couldn't allow us to be caught but I couldn't see an immediate way to get away.

"Izzy," I practically whispered as we turned down a side lane. "What should we do? Got any ideas?" Isobel was always good at thinking of things I'd miss. It took her a moment to reply.

"A crowd. We need a crowd, anywhere we can get lost among people." A lot of people would be in nightclubs but we wouldn't be able to get in one without Isobel using compulsion. On the whole I didn't really like Isobel using her compulsion in public, it would be quite suspicious but I could make an exception for this one time...

"Okay, get to the nearest club or restaurant, anywhere that's busy. I'll need you to compel the bouncer, okay?" I made sure to keep quite to be sure no one but Isobel would hear.

Luckily, as we rounded the next corner we came to the entrance of a bar. The queue stretched for quite a while, must have been a top place to go. We slowed to a brisk walk, I knew it meant that the protectors would catch up with us but hopefully by then we would have blended in with everyone else.

A few seconds later we reached the entrance where a big, muscly bouncer stood glaring at us, arms crossed.

"Sorry girls, no cutting the queue." He said in a gruff voice. "Besides, you lot are too young to be in places like this." Effectively dismissing us.

"But you will let us in, won't you?" Isobel tilted her head slightly, something she always did when using compulsion. Her tone of voice seemed so sweet and innocent but had quite a forceful side to it.

"Of course." The bouncer signalled for us to go on through, much to the annoyance of the people at the front of the queue. Just before slipping inside I quickly said something to the bouncer, and as predicted, just as I walked inside the protectors slipped into view.

We walked up a set of stairs, I immediately noticed the music, my Dhampir senses making it even louder than all the humans heard it.

"What did you say to him?" Asked Isobel.

"Something that will hopefully buy us a few more minutes, if he takes notice of it that is." I replied. Isobel said something else which I could barely make out with all the noise coming from the room we'd now walked into. I could feel the heat as everyone was pressed together like a tin of sardines, I weaved through the throng of people trying to find a staff entrance to the room which would lead to a way out. It was on the other side of the room.

Zigzagging past countless people, Isobel and I made it to the door. I glanced quickly over the room but could see no sign of any protectors. I think we've lost them, seemed a little easy though. What can I say, I'm a genius, I managed to do it without any dramatic ending. I thought, complementing myself.

Isobel tugged my sleeve trying to get me to speed up.

"We need to go, now." She said. I followed her, knowing we weren't in danger anymore. The anxiety I'd felt earlier had now gone altogether, making me feel far more relaxed.

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten that this is supposed to contain Doctor Who too, sorry guys it's going to be a few more chapters yet before the Doctor makes an appearance!**


	5. The other side of Isobel

**A/N: I can't quite remember if I've added dates yet but I'm going to start too now!**

**The next morning by Providence Airport**

The next morning Isobel agreed that it was probably best if we left, though I didn't think she fully understood how long I was intending on staying away for, to be completely honest, neither did I.

"We're not going to back to London Izzy." I replied, getting frustrated with Isobel.

"Yes we are." She said, calmly.

"No we're not. It's too close, no one would ever hide that close! They'll find us within days."

"Yes we are. Like you said, no one would ever thing we'd hide that close, they'll look further away." I smiled in realization.

"So we hide right under their noses? Yes! See, this is why I keep you around." I joked, though there was truth in my words, she always thought of the things I missed. "London it is then."

Isobel nodded before walking in towards the airport entrance, I followed. She compelled all the needed people to let us on the flight, it wasn't long before we were sitting in comfortable first class seats on our way back to London.

It was quite an early flight for a Sunday so there wasn't anyone else in first class, just Isobel and I as well as the attendants going back and forth. It wasn't until now I noticed how tired Isobel looked, she'd been using a lot of compulsion, which was fine most of the time as long as you had a healthy batch of blood.

"Izzy, when was the last time you had a drink?" She knew what I meant by drink. Counting days in my head it had to be coming up to a week, though she did have enough for a day in her backpack... Which had been left behind along with all our other stuff.

"Umm. I can't remember, I feel fine." She added hastily.

"Don't lie to me Isobel Pendragon." I said in a stern tone. "How long?"

"Four days..." She mumbled. I looked at her disapprovingly. I knew a place in London where she might be able to top up but it would be seven hours before we even landed. You could let her... No, you can't... It'd only be a tiny bit, no one would know.

I could let her have some of my blood but it wouldn't be good for me, for numerous reasons... But I had to think like a protector now, do what was best for Isobel.

"You need blood."

"I'll be fine, don't fuss." Isobel whispered, acting as if she was trying to sleep. Through the new bond we had I knew she was wide awake - calm, but alert - definitely not in a mood for sleeping.

"Stop pretending to sleep." I snapped, "You're not getting out of this. You need blood now." I thrust out my wrist gesturing for her to bite it. Isobel widened her eyes when she realized what I wanted her to do.

"No Clara, I can't take your blood!" She hissed.

"It's a long time before we arrive and even longer until we can get you somewhere safer, I can't have you passing out on me." When we arrived I'd need her to use more compulsion, she wouldn't be of much use like this.

"But then you'll be weak!" Even as she said it the urge for blood already had her biting me.

Biting someone's wrist instead of their neck wasn't ideal but we had to be discreet. I felt the sharp point of her fangs piercing the skin of my right forearm but the pain was soon replaced by joy and happiness. That's what a vampire bite did. If you were giving blood by choice, the endorphin would give you an amazing high, it was like a drug, I couldn't be sure if it was the same for Neoqui since no one lived to tell you. That was the first step in becoming an addict, being a blood addict was something that would bring shame to you. When a Dhampir because a blood addict they gave up being a protector, but many women - and a few men - did it anyway.

If you were bit by force, you wouldn't get in pleasure from it, quite the opposite. Forced bites were painful and harmful, a lot to do with muscles tensing up. Blood addicts were virtually the only ones who ever got bitten forcefully, maybe the odd protector, unless you included humans. Dhampirs either became protectors or blood addicts, never both, unless you considered a Dhampir who was stoned good enough to be a bodyguard... If anyone ever found out I'd given blood I'd probably have to kiss goodbye to being a respected Dhampir, to a lot of things.

I didn't really think about much of the consequences I was in a happy - and slightly confused - daze. When the bite was over I found I could focus more but I felt like I did after having a few drinks, a lovely buzz. I was weaker from loss of blood, Isobel had taken quite a bit...

"Rest now Clara, I'll wake you up when we're nearly there."

* * *

**Providence: A few hours after trying to get back Clara and Isobel**

"Belikov. Do you have the girls?" Someone asked over the phone.

"No Kirova, we ran into trouble and they got away." I sighed. Seven of us, two of them. All of us fully grown adult protectors and still we let to schoolgirls get away?

"Trouble?" The woman asked in a frustrated tone. "What kind of trouble?"

"A Neoqui, in their room with them." I replied curtly. A neoqui, in their room! Something isn't right about this.

"Are you certain?" The woman over the phone asked, surprised.

"Of course I'm certain. We didn't lost anyone but it got away." Kirova was silent for a while before replying.

"There's no point staying in Providence, they won't be there any more. The jet will be there to get you all at the appointed time." With that, the woman hung up.

I checked my watch, it was 4am, still another six hours before the jet was due. Clara. That girl... I couldn't stop thinking of her, when I opened the door to their hotel room she was the first thing I saw, the only thing I saw, for a few seconds at least... Her hair was so black it put a raven to shame. Then I saw her eyes which were as blue as the ocean, her gaze pinned on me. After that I had to concentrate on the Neoqui but there was something about her. What's wrong with you Dimitri? She's a student, a girl no more, you were just caught by surprise that's all.

I decided that it would be best if I knew more about the two teenagers who'd slipped from our grasp. I couldn't understand how they got away, one minute they were walking into that nightclub the next they just disappeared. Adams and I checked all the rooms in the building and walked the whole block, they'd got away.

"Adams, what d'you know about Miss Reed?" I already knew enough about the Princess, she was going to be my charge since the Samren I was guarding had died, Poor Vincent... The one day I'd taken off was the day the Neoqui decided to strike. After that I was reassigned to the school to be the Princess's personal protector - royals got a protector at a younger age for precautionary measures - only to find she was away in Scotland, though it became apparent that was a cover since Clara's details had come up in a hospital file a few night ago.

"Clara Reed? Plenty to say about that one. Ask anyone and they'll probably have a story about her. Bright kid, a lot of potential but also very mischievous and disruptive. Always causing a fight, broke someone's leg a few months back, put another girl in hospital a couple days before that." John Adams shook his head. "Good kid though, just... immature, give her time to grow up and she'd make a fine protector."

"She won't be in Providence anymore, if she still is it won't be for much longer..." Another of the protectors thought aloud.

"No." I agreed. "We'll go back to the school, we've got a lot of the tech there." The base in the school for surveillance didn't have access to CCTV or anything like that but it did have access to records from pretty much everywhere, hospitals, shops, police stations. And, okay yes, CCTV, but not much.

"Where do we think they'll most likely decide to go?" I asked, addressing the whole group.

"Won't be anywhere near London, too close to the school. And won't be near Providence either, since we've been here." The only female protector of the group said. I thought it was a good point, they wouldn't stay in either of those tow cities.

"Probably not too far from here." Someone else said.

"Won't be anywhere small. Clara will want to be in a city." Everyone agreed to that...

* * *

**Heathrow airport: 5pm the next day**

After we'd arrived we went to the nearest hotel and booked the best room available. As soon as we got in Isobel went for a nap. I'd already slept for a while so I was okay. I spent most of the Sunday watching television while she stayed asleep.

It was early evening when Isobel finally awoke, she looked a lot better after the rest.

"Hey." I said softly. It had been a traumatic few days, I was surprised by how well she was holding up, but she couldn't hide her feelings from me now that I felt what she felt, she was shaken up by everything, not to my surprise.

"What time is it?"

"Just after eight." Still early enough to go down to the restaurant to get a good meal. Also early enough to get a takeout without being stuck in the dark, it was late August the days were still long. We'd probably be safe here for a while, the chances of running into another Neoqui were slim but not impossible as events had shown.

"I've been out all afternoon? I guess that makes sense, vampiric schedule and all."

Neoqui and Samren slept during the day and were out during the night, that included the school too. The exceptions were when a Samren - not Neoqui since they burned in sunlight - lived among humans and for trips or holidays.

"You hungry? I'll order a takeout." I went over to the glass coffee table that had the usual leaflets.

"There's Italian, Chinese, pizza, Indian, Mexican... Which do you want?" I asked looking over the different foods. Isobel was being unusually quiet. When I turned to look at her she was staring at me creepily.

"Izzy, what on earth are you doing?" I asked cautiously, slowly walking towards her. No reply.

"Izzy, you alright? You're creeping me out." Again, there was no reply. I waved my left hand in front of her face, she was in some sort of trance.

"It's ironic, you really are surrounded in darkness..." Isobel said in a monotone voice, staring through me to something off far in the distance. The words were directed at me but she didn't seem to be talking to me, more to something behind me... "Something much, much worse is coming. You're going to find happiness, kindle the eternal flame, but hundreds of years of misery and even more lives will follow." With that she fell backwards and passed out.

Over the past week everything was happening. Shadow wolves, suspicious enough. Encounter with the protectors, probably due to laziness on my part. The Neoqui, well I was going to meet one some day wasn't I? Isobel going into a trance, kind of like Mrs Karp did once... But all those things happening within days of each other? Something was not right.

And what did she mean? What darkness was coming? So many questions were swirling around in my mind.

I knew it would be wise to listen to what had been said, last year I'd been sneaking out to meet some of my mates when Mrs Karp saw me, if it was any other teacher I would have expected detention, maybe a bit of shouting, something along those lines, but Mrs Karp went into a weird trance and started talking in riddles, it was all... Unnerving.

I looked back towards Isobel. I would wake her up and she'd be able to tell me she was playing some cruel prank and it was all just gibberish.

"Isobel, wake up!" I shook her, probably a little harder than I should have. After a while I resorted to clicking in front of her face like they did in movies. Slowly, she began to rouse, I didn't give her time to focus on anything before I dove right into questions.

"Izzy, what did all that mean?"

"All what mean?" She asked, looking at me with a confused expression etched onto her face.

"All the juju about darkness and happiness and centuries of misery. Ring any bells?" I knew for a fact I hadn't imagined the whole prophetic speech so she could quit the dumb act.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." She was either really good at acting and masking her thoughts or she really had no clue what I was asking her about.

"Isobel, we don't have time for jokes. You can't say something like that then immediately pretend you didn't'."

"Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about. What did you say I told you? Something about finding happiness?" If Isobel really didn't know what she'd told me there was no use worrying her with all the losing happiness and hundreds of years of misery stuff.

"Ye, something like that." Hoping should wouldn't ask anything else.

We dropped the subject and moved on to what we were going to get for dinner. Personally Italian was always the best, must have been due to my Italian roots.

Forty long minutes later we were eating sweet and sour chicken with a side of chow mien, my second favorite take out.

"So," Isobel, slurred the 'o' in the annoying drawl people did when trying to start a conversation. "How long are we gonna stay here? When you said you needed to leave you only meant for a couple weeks to clear your head, right? We're going to be in heaps of trouble when get back you know, I'm only tagging along because it's you." I had neglected to tell her that I might not ever be able to go back and if I left she'd just come too. I couldn't go back until I met some guy who's destiny was entwined with mine, knowing my luck it'd probably be some annoying douche why would turn out to be my nemesis.

I hesitated slightly, "We'll be staying in the area for the foreseeable future." Foreseeable future was code for I have no idea, she knew that.

I hadn't bothered trying to put up a mental barrier dividing my thoughts from hers, it took effort that I needed to use for other things, besides it meant I was 'in the know' when it came to the feelings department, I cuoldn't have her ratting us out to the school - not that she would - that would only end with punishment and awkwardness.

I could tell she knew that already, I was keeping certain things from her but she let it slide until it clicked what foreseeable future meant.

"We can't stay away forever! No one's ever ran away from the school without being caught after like a day! They didn't even know we'd ran and even then they still found us in a week! Now they know we're trying to stay away... What's everyone going to think! What about our friends? Are we just going to forget about our old life?" Isobel had never been one for disobeying rules on the scale I did. She cared a lot about appearance, and her - horrible, posh, fake and snobby - royal friends.

"No, I know when-" Isobel cut across before I could finish, I knew a long rant was in store for me.

"This is another one of your amazing plans isn't it? They always land people - especially you - in trouble. We all expect those, but oh, this is a whole new level of stupid." No matter how many times I tried to explain I never got a word in edge ways. She wouldn't stop going on about the dangers of living on our own, she'd now moved on to getting turned by a Neoqui.

"You never know, this could be a whole repeat of last night! There might be a Neoqui in this hotel right now! If we get turned I'll be fifteen forever! Stuck in a filler year until someone does off with me! But no, I'll be like that forever, it's not like you can simply kill a Neoqui! Even fully fledged protectors are lucky to survive an attack as a group, you saw how we were yesterday, we're done for!" No doubt this rant was because of the shock and surprise of recent events, like I said, they must have been traumatic for her, even so I would have thought she could stay a little more in control she was having a mental breakdown! Did she think I hadn't thought about all theses different possibilities too?

The rant carried on for what seemed like forever, I was surprised by some of the situations she managed to think of as she carried on, she'd now moved to us being on the protector's 'most wanted' list, she did realize they'd never kill anyone from a lower royal family? The chances of that happening were so slim an alien invasion was a more likely situation. Me however, well if I was perceived a threat than it's probably be jail for me they hardly ever resorted to killing someone, hopefully with my mother being one of the most respected protectors alive I'd be granted some sort of immunity.

There were five royal families in the Samren community. Every time the ruling monarch died the five royal families would nominate one of their own to run as ruler, elections and a series of tests would determine who because the next monarch. The family of the current monarch would become the higher royals. The other four would remain lower royals - still just as important - until one of their family came to power. It would be a scandal if a royal, especially one as young as Isobel was seen as 'wanted'.

Isobel didn't seem to notice that I'd zoned out, she was too busy with her monologue. What happened to her being the optimistic one?

She finally stopped for breath after exhausting every possible thing that could go wrong.

"Done yet?" I said sarcastically hoping it wouldn't trigger another outburst but to annoyed to care much. The glare she gave me, well if looks could kill I would be beyond dead.

"If you do want to go back you can, I won't stop you, just know I'm won't be going with you. The door's right there if you want to leave." I pointed at the door. She was surprised by what I was saying, as if the idea that she would leave me alone in the human world just didn't register.

"I'll know when the time comes to go back arrives." Vague answers never worked with her but if I sounded confident enough I could fool her.

Isobel pointed her index finger at me, inches from my nose. "You are so lucky I trust you, I wouldn't go along with this is it were anyone else." She said in an angry tone but already she was starting to smile. That was all the confirmation I needed, she was on my side, for now at least.


	6. Shopping

**This chapter was typed up on a tablet so it might contain a few more mistakes than normal. Thanks for reading up to here!**

**Wednesday: A hotel in London**

We'd spent the past few days holed up in the hotel room eating takeout and planning what we'd do by day and by night, what things we needed and how we'd get them. The only thing we were a little stumped on was blood, in a perfect world she'd need some every day but in a world surrounded by mundanes that wouldn't be possible.

"How about at nightclubs? They'll be so drunk they won't remember anything by morning." I suggested, in my opinion it was a good solution but of course Isobel was thinking about morale again.

"You know I can't do that! It has to be someone who is willing to do it whilst sober."

I explained that people couldn't know what we were, not only would that put us in danger it's reopen the eyes of the world that all those things they thought were myths weren't fiction at all.

"Whoever knows about our kind is one of our kind they have to do is look at you and they'll know you're royal. Anyone who's not one of us that'll want to help will be some stupid mundane who's got their hopes up for immortality."

"How are they going to know I'm royal just by looking at me?" I stared at disapprovingly, by far the most stupid question I'd heard in a long time.

"Everyone can pick royals out, the way they walk, their grace, they way they talk. Everyone's seen royals before, they all know what the young Pendragon Princess looks like. Not to mention your eyes." Each royal family had eyes that were so different to humans and other vampires, the colour was so clear and a colour that wasn't seen on other people. To a mundane they were utterly bewitching."They're gold, believe me they'll stand out." I replied flatly.

"If you want to be around other Samren and Dhampirs you'll have to get contact lenses as well as do a hell lot of good acting." In bigger cities, like London there were places where Samren could access feeders, two of these buildings were in London, but I didn't want to risk going to one.

"There is one other option..." I said.

"What?" Isobel asked, she couldn't think of any other ways since we'd established going to a feeder centre was out of the question. Like before she hadn't though of the person right in front of her.

"You can feed on me." I said hesitantly. It wouldn't be ideal, on the days she fed I'd be weak and on the days Isobel didn't she'd be weaker.

"If someone ever found out-" I cut across before she could finish, I knew what Isobel was going to say, I was worried about the same things.

"No one will find out, no one else is here to see. As long as you don't take too much it'll be okay. It'll only be temporary, until we think of something else." With that I tilted me head to the side so my neck was bare.

When Isobel bit me I felt happy, very happy. The endorphin were stronger this time because the bite was in my neck not my wrist. A sense of slight fuzziness came over me, followed by weakness.

After what seemed like an eternity Isobel pulled away. That eternity now felt like milliseconds, I found myself wanting more. No, you're not going to become addicted after two bites. I thought sternly to myself, Clara Reed was not going to become a blood whore, not after two bites!

"Thanks." Isobel muttered shyly.

"No problem. What are friends for?" I said back weakly, trying to brush off any of the doubts she had.

Isobel could see I was in no state to carry on with these 'serious matters', on top of the blood loss I'd spent most of the three days we'd been in the hotel awake, staying alert for danger, I'd only had about two hours sleep. I was aware of my surroundings, but barely, only my wariness and protectiveness over Isobel kept me from drifting away into the slumber which was enveloping my consciousness.

"I'll be back soon, got a few things to do." Isobel smiled before closing the door behind her, seemingly forgetting all the paranoia that had kept us in the room for 72 hours. What would a fifteen year old Samren have to do in the centre of London at night?

"Very suspicious." I muttered quietly to myself. At least I'd be able to sense if she was in trouble. If I had any reason to believe she was in danger I'd go out to look for her, not that I would be able to find her wandering about the city.

With Isobel gone I had time to think. I pushed most of Isobel's thoughts away - making a division between what I was feeling and what she was - being sure to keep a trickle to check she was alright.

I cleared my mind as best as I could and started to really think about what had happened in the past week. First off, I was dead. Dead, as in, well, dead. I couldn't really process that fact I had died yet I was still her and it was all thanks to Isobel. Did that make me alive, dead or undead? I could rule out undead because last time I checked I wasn't a bloodthirsty Neoqui. To whether I was dead or alive I guess I was both, I was dead, had touched the land of the dead, even talked to death herself but had managed to walk away relatively unscathed. I felt more alive than ever, I was reckless, if someone asked me to face a hundred Neoqui on my own I'd agree to do it, but then again I would have done that anyway, because that was the type of person I was, didn't need no post-death boost to do that.

To grasp life and never let go, yes that's what I wanted to do. Never let go... It was that moment I realized my look at life and death had changed subtly, I couldn't quite put my finger on it but when I tried to think back to when I 'died', when I thought of death I no longer thought of old age or an epic, heroic death you only saw in films. No, when I thought back I saw a void, a never ending fall through deep sadness, falling through the void, to many emotions - none positive - not pleasant. I would go to great lengths to avoid going back to that, if I wasn't mistaken that sounded suspiciously like fear. Not that I would hang back, I would live life to the full and if anything tried to end me they'd quickly regret it.

I turned my thoughts to the dream. Now, I was certain it was more than just a dream, most of what Astrid had said had proven to be true, all the other stuff like the time to go back, they were all waiting for the right time to happen. Astrid had so many things in those hours I'd been asleep, more negative than positive.

"Listen to yourself Clara, this isn't weird at all. You're on a first name basis with the grim reaper... And now you're talking to yourself in the second person. Nope, totally normal."

What I found more confusing than what she said was what she didn't say. She sounded as if she knew plenty about me, why only say those things? Why talk to me at all? That was a lot of information to give to a stranger, but she didn't think of me as a stranger, that was obvious... From watching her you'd think she was talking to a close friend.

The other thing that had happened on top of everything was that Neoqui attack. I hoped that the protectors had put an end to that miserable creatures existence. He'd expected us to be there, the smirk on his chalky face, the knowing glint in his brown, red rimmed eyes, all because he thought he had the advantage, which of course he did. He didn't look at all surprised to see a Samren and a Dhampir in the hotel room he'd randomly gone too. It was a big city, the chances of running into a Neoqui were small, but like I'd said, not impossible, but again, like everything else that had happened recently, it was suspicious.

Finally was the decision to run away, we'd really done it. No one ever ran away from the school, maybe the odd trip down the street, or to another dorm but never permanently ran away. You'd hear stories about alleged attempts that had failed dramatically.

I was sure the two of us would be able to survive on our own until we could go back - if we could go back. I would keep Isobel safe no matter the cost, I may not have been a protector officially but I considered myself prematurely promoted. I would have been her protector when I graduated anyway, her parents had specifically requested it and no one turned down a royal, especially a Pendragon.

I didn't care how but I'd make sure Isobel got as close to a normal life as possible, even though we'd be constantly looking over our shoulder. It was my fault she was here, not hers, it wasn't fair to have her carry the same burden as I would have too, that's why all the details from the dreams, from the trance, from anything that was going to happen would be my burden, not hers. A protector cared mentally for a charge as well as physically.

When I looked back to the big wall clock I found it was 8:30am. Time passed so quickly when you were in deep thought. Isobel hadn't got back yet but she didn't feel as if she was in any trouble. What did she have to do that would take all night?

The sun was shining brightly outside, the sky was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight, a lovely summer morning. Today I would go out and start getting us some things, things we needed, like new clothes. We'd been wearing the same ones for near enough a week now. But first, breakfast.

I tied my hair back into a neat ponytail to hide the knotty mess my black hair had become, spent a few minutes trying to make myself look more presentable before picking up the key card and heading towards the elevator.

I had to admit, it was a lovely lift, two of the sides were completely glass, giving a view down to the reception area below. The other two sides of the elevator were a metallic chrome colour. The ten floors from the hotel room to the ground floor slowly passed by. In a matter of minutes I was out of the main doors standing on the busy morning pavements of London.

There was a slight breeze, cool compared to the warmth of the hotel. The bustle of people walking to work made a never ending line twisting and turning with the streets. Cars, mainly taxis and buses filled the road, but for a Monday morning it wasn't overly busy. Which way to go? Left or right. Right can't be wrong. I smiled. I was familiar with this part of London, it was only a few blocks away from the Academy, which stood proudly as what people thought was an elite boarding school for the up-and-coming people of my generation.

Joining the stream of people walking the same direction as me I made my way to the nearest bakery where I bought a pack of double chocolate cookies, my favourite snack.

With the bag of cookies in hand I walked out of the small shop. Luckily, when we left Portland I still had my phone and purse in the jacket pocket which meant I also had the £300 pounds.

I went to the nearest ATM and withdrew the money before going into the bank and closing the account - under our fake names of course.

When out and about my fake name was Celi Jones and Isobel's was Elisabeth Watson - the pair of English teens from Wales - which meant we could still use the usual nicknames without suspicion.

I was a little surprised that the man in the bank didn't ask my age or for any ID. Even though I wasn't old enough for a credit card account - eighteen plus and all that nonsense - I had the advantage of looking a few years older than I actually was so most people presumed I was about nineteen. it was the same with all Dhampirs, as children we'd grow quite quickly, one of those genetic things that were probably to help with survival. Once we were about 23 our aging process slowed meaning we were 'in our prime' for longer than most people. Part of being half Samren I guessed.

I knee I had to make the most of the money I had,on top of my money Isobel kept about £50 on her which could be saved. Necessities were on the top of my list, to make up for what we had left behind.

I made a mental checklist. Clothes, bags - in case we needed to move again - toothbrushes and maybe a tad bit of stuff in case of vanity issues and possible some contact lenses for Isobel. When it came to making a list I couldn't think of much else we would need, I'd never realised how little stuff you had to have, just food and clothes. Things like books and magazines or jewellery were just extras.

New clothes were my top priority so I headed to the nearest clothes shop I recognised.

As I walked down the street I could hear snippets of conversation people who passed by, the heavy breathing of a jogger on a morning run. Somewhere overhead was a group of birds, happily chirping their tune oblivious to this rest of the world.

The only thing as varied as the shop windows was the people walking past them, going about their business. As per usual there were the businessmen and women, carrying briefcases whilst barking orders through a phone that was pinned to their ear, walking at a slower pace would be the sophisticated women waltzing around in their dangerously high - but utterly gorgeous - heels that class led against the stone tiles of the pavement that was their catwalk, all in the latest designer clothing. Amongst all of them were the hippies and peace lovers just waiting for three chance to burst into song about how amazing the world was. Then, the normal people, casually dressed in jeans and T-shirt going about their normal lives. Lastly, the tourists, sweating in the late summer weather, on one last escape before returning to their normal routines.

Then there was me, I couldn't help but envy the normal loves of the people surrounding me, they would get to grow up, find something they enjoy and make a career out of whatever they wanted. Grow older, meet someone and get their happily ever after never having to question their beliefs the way I was, never having to worry about the first of Neoqui day in and day out.

I on the other hand had two choices, like every other Dhampir. Become an outcast, shunned for my lack of duty, having to live INA community full of other people just as bad as me, a blood addicted girl. Or, become a protect and live the 'glorious' life protecting someone else until you grew old and just like the dusty toy in the cupboard, was replaced. Not anymore though, Isobel and I were free, free to do what we wanted. Free to live like one of the normal people and do something we enjoyed.

The satisfaction that came with knowing that was immense. There was never a third choice, not because there couldn't be, it would be easy enough to just walk out but because no one ever thought of a life outside of box one or two, itjustwas, you either did this or that. No box three, but I'd made that choice anyway.

After that I walked with a little bounce in my step all the way up to the nearest New look. Strolling around aimlessly, picking up the odd shirt, putting another one down, finding a pair of shoes, staring longingly at them before walking away until I found the section of clothes that had the stuff Izzy liked.

Isobel had a nice yet innocent style, she usually only wore pastels and whites, very summery. Flats, skinny jeans, a long flowy top but being Isobel she could pull it off.

I managed to find one pair of white skinny jeans and another cream coloured pair, both in a size 8. To go with that I got her some gladiator sandals and some wedges, which I had to admit were adorable. Whilst on my way to the tops my eyes fell upon a dress I knee Isobel would love. At £39.99 it was a little pricy, I'd already spent about £70 and wasn't done shopping yet but I picked it up off the rack anyway, Isobel wouldn't have to know the cost.

Since summer was coming to a close there were plenty of summer tops, as well as some ones that would do for autumn. I didn't know which t-shirts she would like best so I picked the closest four to me, a pale pink crop top, a casual T-shirt, a flowy shirt which draped at the back and another half dress half T-shirt thing. After getting everything that was needed I'd see how much money was left to buy something for myself. I went around and picked up things like socks, underwear, the odd bracelet. Mostly everything I got her was white and simple, a bit likeIsobel'spersonalitysometimes. I thought to myself, slyly.

The total cost was £143.96, about half the money, not too bad. Hopefully Isobel would appreciate me getting the clothes for her, she could be very vain at times, she'd eventually realise that she didn't have any clothes, or makeup, or toothbrushes - needed to keep them fangs sharp.


	7. Vans

**A van someone in the outskirts of London, the same day**

"Now now Jeremy. You were supposed to grab the girl not let her get away." A man with a deep voice said in a disapproving voice.

"I know, not my fault a band of Protectors decided to turn up is it?" The scrawny Neoqui hissed.

"You know how I feel about excuses. You failed, now _she'll _know. She finds out everything, especially about that little Dhampir! I sent you because I thought you could get the job done, I was obviously mistaken." The older Neoqui seethed in anger, why didn't he just do it himself? Operations like this were very sensitive, one slip up and you were dead, one whisper and you were done for.

"No, I can finish the job, give me more time."

"I'm afraid your time is up Jeremy." With that the older Neoqui turned and climbed into the front of the van then pressed a button that put the divider between the two part of the van. Then he pressed another button which opened the back van doors, letting the sunlight in, killing the Noequi.

"He fucked up everything, I'm going to be in some trouble if I can't fix this quickly. I gave him weeks yet he still failed. The news will already have reached her now but she won't be able to lead anything back to me... Yet." The Neoqui said, in his own monologue. He thought of how he would get the girl, she was the key, but to which door, he didn't know.

* * *

**Another van, also on the outskirts of London. (because hey, why not have two vans!)**

"Thank you for the update, have you found any leads as to who it was?" A young looking guy asked whilst unloading things from the truck.

"Yes, we're on to it now but I'm afraid it was one of the trusted." Replied another equally young, pale looking guy.

"The inner circle?" The first man asked. A nod was the answer. "As I feared, our inner circle has been breached. I will be sure to inform her and we will take the appropriate actions, your service is welcome."

The second man walked off towards a waiting taxi, leaving the other on his own. The first man locked the van and walked into the house in front of him and went downstairs to the chiller that was half full with bloodbags.

"O negative, my favorite." As he poured the blood into a tumbler a young woman walked in.

"Hello Astrid. Care for a drop?" He offered. "How's the recent lot been?"

"Far more interesting than you'd guess actually. And no thank you Rob, already had my fill for the day. Is she back yet?" Astrid replied, walking over towards the electric fireplace at the end of the room.

"Nope, she's doing what she spends her lot of her time doing, she's changed so much. She's even more erratic now, you can tell, it's nearly time. But that's a topic for another time." He smiled, finishing his drink.

"You are right, it is nearly time. I saw _her._" Astrid nodded before jumping onto the sofa. "Don't you love this sofa? It's the most comfertable thing I've ever sat on." Astrid sighed, relaxing her muscles after a tense day.

"The girl she talks about? The one that signals the start?" Jeremy asked, slightly awed. Astrid nodded slightly. Jeremy was a dear friend, been with them since the very beginning but Clara had never trusted him enough to say what was so imperative about this girl. Astrid couldn't blame her, if any Neoqui scum found out the heirarchy of the dark vampires would surely fall into dissaray. This girl would grow to create something so influential in the vampire world...

"Well, I can't stay and chat. People to kill and all that. What news on the Neoqui who attacked her?" Astrid said casually, twirling a strand of her hair through her fingers. She was happy to talk to Jeremy, recently she'd always been busy so many loose ends to tie up, that's how it was nowadays. Astrid was like the second in command, helping to rule over Neoqui, not quite rule, just get them to do _her_ bidding, making sure the inner circle didn't get breached, she helped the most powerful person in the world.


	8. You've got guts

**A few weeks later **

Isobel and I had slipped into a nice routine, even enrolling in one of thee schools. Thanks to some of my contacts I mustered up some new fake ID's and we were now officially second year A-level students, meant more freedom than being in school full time, the downside, of course, was we were doing all the A-level stuff. Urgh, if we stayed here long enough we'd have to do A-level _exams _and everyone knew the stress that came with that. Isobel was doing well, handling things better than I'd expected her too, I could probably leave her on her own here and things would still go smoothly.

Isobel, being a total swat had chosen to take Advanced mathematics, Physics, Religious studies, Environmental science, English literature as well as one or two other things, like I said, total swat. Initially, I'd planned on taking the same as Isobel had, but _no one _in their right mind should do that, instead I'd changed a few, doing physical education, German and English literature, leaving me more time to silently keep watch over Isobel, with the Neoqui attack before they came here as well as a couple incidents more recently. I _knew _someone was watching us, every so often I could just feel someone's eyes burning into the back of my head as I'd walked home, I'd feel that rising anxiety - the new power alerting me to danger, pretty cool if slightly nauseating.

It was the last lesson of the day, English lit. it was such a bore, though Isobel was listening intently to the teacher. This was one of the larger classes I was in, a class of twenty whilst most others only had a dozen at most. This was one of the smaller schools of London, I thought smaller places were less likely to catch the attention of the school we were trying so hard to hide from. To me, we were doing pretty well so far, this was certainly the longest anyone had managed to hide from the school from, the record had only been a day, such amateurs, they obviously weren't trying hard enough. I was determined to stay true to whatever prophecy I'd been given, it was a prophecy after all didn't that mean I had no choice on that matter? That also meant I would succeed in staying hidden from the school until the time came where I could go back, didn't it? No, I wouldn't think of that now, my life from here on in was not Samren and royal politics, protector training and night schedules, Isobel and I (yes we'd reverted back to out proper names, better if we did in fact stay long enough to achieve anything, the names wouldn't pop up though we were going to stay... normal) were going to be just like any other human, I'd get to participate in the type of life I'd admired from afar for so long, Isobel would get her freedom and I would protect her, okay so that probably meant I wouldn't get a full free life but it was the least I could do.

I focused on what the teacher was saying, decided I had no clue what he was talking about so instead looked around the class, trying to find little details I'd missed before. I was right at the back of the classroom, that gave me the best view of the room, I did what protectors did their job was to see everything and yet look like they weren't seeing a thing. I wouldn't focus on a particular thing, I'd just try and see the whole room at once, granted, it made me look a little as if I was daydreaming but it wasn't like anyone was watching me.

Finally the teacher uttered the word "dismissed," and as quick as a bullet I was up out of my seat and heading towards the door. I wanted fresh air, to go sit in Kensington gardens - my new favourite place - it was open, a vulnerability but it meant I could be in the sun, it was a rare thing for me to get to be in the sunlight. Of course, I dragged Isobel along with me at first, telling her she would be grateful for the change to get out but a week or so ago she'd started coming up with excuses to stay behind. Such was the case today.

"Hey, wait up." Isobel said, panting as she ran, books clutched to her chest to try and catch up to me. You'd think with her being the vampire that she would have super speed or something, but that wasn't the case for Samren, they were pretty much human when it came to reflexes so I had no ideas where Dhampirs got their little perks from.

"Yes? You coming with today?" I said, not bothering to turn around to face her. I was going to go back to our hotel room, change then have a jog around the park, I had to stay in shape what with all the drama probably heading our way.

"Uhh... No, I've got to... Do some stuff. Yes, do some stuff before Wednesday." It was Thursday today, she had a whole week to do whatever 'stuff' she needed to, it was obvious enough that she was lying but I decided not to bring it up. I looked at her, waiting for her to finish her point, it took a moment for her to realise I was waiting. What was with her? Normally she was sharp enough. "Ye... Just wanted to tell you I'll be back late tonight, don't hold up." Gods, she was so predictably, this was like one of those cheesy films, go into hiding then suddenly one of them falls in love real quickly and then something terrible happens in the end, I swear, it that was the real deal here Isobel would not want to be anywhere near me when I found out. Nonetheless, I gave her the benefit of the doubt - for now.

Just as I was turning the corner down a little short cut back - Isobel already gone her separate way - I felt a hand on my shoulder. My reflexes kicking in I swiftly grabbed the hand with a quick tug I pulled the owner of said hand over me and slammed the person to the ground in front of me. It wasn't until a moment later I realised the person was actually a guy from my English lit. class, he sat to my left, what was his name... Aaron? Yeah, Aaron. I hadn't really taken much notice of him, he usually sat with a larger group of jocks, you know, the football team, the 'popular' kids.

"What the hell was that?" Aaron wheezed, trying to get up and brushing the dirt off himself. I felt my cheeks warming in embarrassment, why was he even following me anyway? I raised an eyebrow at him, knowing I should have been the one apologizing but that wasn't really my style. Instead, I just stood there, returning to a calm demeanour and waited for him to finish brushing himself off. When he wasn't forthcoming I sighed and carried on my way home, slinging my bag back over my shoulder.

"Hey, where you going?" Aaron made the mistake of putting his hand on my shoulder again, the other one this time. I took his hand and squeezed it, I heard the crack of what was probably now a broken finger, this guy was ruining my mood. Still, he kept following me, his persistence was admirable but pointless. I kept walking, on my way to the hotel but after five minutes of walking I stopped dead in my tracks, him nearly bumping into me. I turned to face him.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Just to give you this back, you dropped it." He said, getting a notebook out of his bag. I hadn't realised I was missing my notebook, I really hoped he hadn't read it because inside it was a lot of theory and all that from the school, especially from the lessons on becoming a protector. Inside that was a lot of references to things a human like him would not want to know. I was going to ask if he'd read it but judging by his demeanour he obviously hadn't.

"Uh, thanks. Can you get out of my way now?" Each time I tried to take a step forward he moved in front of me. The boy had guts, I'd give him that but guts wouldn't help him if I decided to forcefully move him out of the way.

"Only if you tell me where you get whatever steroids you must be using." Aaron replied. The cheek! And did a guy this age really want steroids? Still... The cheek for him asking that. It would have been best to let him believe that drugs had made me this strong but I couldn't help telling him it was all natural, pride was at stake here.

"All natural, now move." I said gruffly, walking past him and bumping into his shoulder as I did. I held the notebook to my chest determined not to leave any chance of it getting lost again, it wouldn't if it was in my hands, that would take serious skill.

"You're joking right? No one in the school can even touch me and you throw me around like a rag doll, there's something more to this, I'll find out." He said storming off, if it was a battle of Pride he had most definitely lost.

I carried on my way back, quickly putting the book in my bag when I had to stop quickly to avoid hitting something. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere and now I was in a back alley as a result. It was your normal corner street, dustbins in the back, looked a little run down except it had one feature that didn't look as if it belonged. An old, blue police box, looked as if it came from the fifties or something. It was in good condition for his age.

I could hear the murmuring of three people inside, if I had human hearing I wouldn't have been able to pick it up. How did three people - one a woman and two guys - fit inside something so small, more importantly why were three people inside something so small.

Hesitantly, I walked towards the box, slowly - very slowly - I opened the door and peeked inside, widening my eyes in shock at what lay before me. The box! It was smaller on the outside! Bigger on the inside! What trickery was this? The three people were deep in an argument so I slipped in unnoticed. I would have to ask these people hwo they were and what they were doing, oh, and _how _they were going this.

Quietly closing the door, wincing slightly when I heard the click of the doors close, luckily the raised voices of the three masked the noise. As I walked closer, still unnoticed, I could hear the conversation. This was so weird it reminded me of... Doctor Who! _Oh my God, _I silently shouted, I had now become part of one of my favourite television series'. Of course, it made sense really, the best way to hide something was in plain site, so, say, if anyone googled the doctor they'd be bombarded with things about the television programme rather than anything important, the Samren did this two - on the behalf of all three types of vampire and the Dhampirs.

"I'm not going to anywhere with Weeping Angels Doctor! Don't you remember what happened last time? I nearly turned into an Angel myself! Rory, support me here on this." The woman, with pale skin and Ginger hair shouted, she obviously was in an emotional state.

"I'm sorry Amy, I think we should help the people, we'd want the same if the situation was reversed." Rory replied calmly, directing the comment at both people. The third person, who must have been the Doctor finally looked up from the console and that was when his eyes fell upon me.

"You!" The Doctor shouted pointing at me.


	9. Here be Angels

_"You!"_

I stared in shock at the Doctor and the index finger which was pointing at me, what had I done? Nothing? I had done nothing. Yet this man still found a reason to be angry at me, granted, I had trespassed into his TARDIS but that hardly called for such a melodramatic reaction.

"I told you I wouldn't help you, fixed point in time! So what do you do? Go and stow away in the TARDIS!? I thought you understood all of this Clarissa!" He shouted, Clarissa wasn't my name, it was similar to mine though... Had he met me before or something? Did I have a doppelgänger!? No, what the hell was he talking about, I hadn't stowed away,well not _yet _at least. I had only wanted to see what was inside, I mean, you see a blue police box, you have to at least entertain the chance that a TV show has come to life.

"Doctor wait!" Amy shouted putting a hand on the Doctor's arm. "Look." She said, urging the Doctor to wait a minute, then they began looking at me as if they were studying me. If it was supposed to be intimidating it was failing because it just made me annoyed but before I could voice my opinions the Doctor started thinking aloud.

"Except no... Different hair, modern clothes, younger... You know me, yes, but you don't _know _me..." The Doctor mumbled before Rory decided to speak up.

"Wait, is this the meeting she was talking about? Are we in another River situation? Because I find the whole meeting backwards confusing." I still had no idea what they were talking about though I could piece together a few theories from what they were saying. I guess he _was_ a time traveller, he could have easily met me in the past - or in the future for me it seemed. But I couldn't think of a reason why I'd ever change my name to Clarissa, it would stick out like a sore thumb, it was an old name, a name that had now morphed to be Clara and Clary... But this was a little overwhelming, Doctor Who was supposed to be a fictional television series, either someone was playing a cruel prank on me or these guys were sincere, I mean they even looked like the actors that played them on the TV! Coincidence? I think not. But that I could probably deal with, like I said, Samren often did the same thing, I mean how else d'you think people came up with such amazing portrayals of vampires? This whole 'I've met you before thing' though was another matter entirely, and from the sounds of it it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience, something bad enough to make me feel the need to stow away, and the Doctor would never bring up the words 'fixed points in time' unless something bad was going to happen, something he wouldn't be able to stop, _best not to ask_, I thought hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, could someone explain to me what's going on?" I asked trying to get their focus back to me, but before anyone could reply the TARDIS suddenly bursted into motion, making an almost wheeze like sound. "Or just explain this?" I shouted over the cacophony of noise coming from all around us, clinging to a rail on my right with both hands when the TARDIS lurched to her left violently, leaving my practically hanging from the railing.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted in shock, suddenly realising that if they fell, well it was a long was down some of those passages and corridors, and there would be no telling where you'd end up. "What's happening?!"

It seemed the Doctor didn't have an immediate answer, it was obvious this wasn't a planned adventure, it looked to be something the TARDIS had decided to do on her own. From what I could tell from watching the TV series (which, in all fairness, seemed to have got every detail right so far) the TARDIS had her own thoughts and a conscience if you will, that meant she knew I was here and yet left anyway. I could take that as a sign, right? I guess I could think of the later, because there was a new problem, because I could _see_ something down there, flickering in the shadows, a figure, actually multiple figures. What had Amy said earlier? ...Weeping angels. Weeping angels! There was only one was to test my theory, do exactly what you shouldn't do. Blink.

Taking a deep breath, not knowing how fast these things actually moved, knowing I'd probably regret this, I blinked. Sure enough, in the few milliseconds I'd lost sight of the fake statue it had moved forward and at an alarming rate!

"Angels!" I shouted, suddenly a little scared, it was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. I was in way over my head here, all my life I'd been trained to kill Neoqui, they were the one and only enemy apart from over-curious humans. Neoqui were the monsters under the bed. They were things I knew how to handle. But aliens, the Doctor, moving statues? How would I manage to keep up with it all?

Everyone whipped their heads round as soon as I shouted, as if to confirm what I was saying. The second the realised I was telling the truth they all tried to look in different directions, covering as much of the area as they could. What I never understood was why people didn't wink. The angels only moved when you couldn't see them hence the 'don't blink' but no matter how many episodes with weeping angels there were they never once thought to wink, that way you were still looking at them. Quickly, however, I realised why they didn't wink, it wasn't helping very much, in fact, it made me want to blink _more._

"Doctor! How did they get in here, I thought you said they couldn't!?" Rory shouted over the loud wheezing noises the TARDIS was making. Was that really the question he had right now? Never mind what we should have been doing to survive, or how to escape, or perhaps why they were here - though that was probably just to send the Doctor back into the past - but no, _how_ they got here was definitely the priority.

Nonetheless the Doctor replied anyway, "Well... I put a few in a secure room, I couldn't just leave them on the planet!" He said quickly. This got a reaction, more shouting and arguing. It was then I noticed they'd stopped looking at their respective 'statues' to instead look at each other, how did I know that without looking away myself? Well, if you hear the loud flapping of wings and something large and grey move in the corner of your eye, well ye.

The angels I were watching still hadn't had an opportunity to move, but I was conscious that any second could be my last in this time, or my last, full stop. It seemed that the others weren't aware of that though.

"Ugh, guys!" I shouted, trying to get their attention back. It didn't at first so I shouted at the top of my lungs, still only just managing to get my voice across above the sound of the TARDIS herself. "Guys! Eyes on the angels!"

So that was how the next few minutes, or perhaps it was hours, or maybe just a few seconds, I couldn't tell, it felt entirely too long but no time at all. Until the TARDIS suddenly lurched to a standstill, I landed gracefully, tucking into a roll, my years of practise kicking in. The Doctor landed fine, probably used to some anti-gravity room somewhere, Rory and Amy both landed with an audible 'thud.' Quickly, we all ran together, back to back, looking in all directions.

"So, ugh, what are we gonna do?" Rory asked. I had to admit he was adorable, but I could see how he could get annoying with time, so many questions! Did he ever have an original thought? Actually no, did he ever have a _useful _original thought, ever?

But before we could answer the TARDIS bursted into motion again, but this time she wasn't taking us with her. Slowly, the TARDIS was fading out of view, along with the angels, leaving us trapped on an unknown planet, I could only hope this was a seriously weird nightmare I was having, because if this was one of those dream-vision things I wasn't finding it easy to see any sort of message and if this was real... Well then I was screwed wasn't I?


	10. Wandering

We all walked around for a bit, trying to work out where we were. I didn't understand how that would help us though, we needed to find people if we could, perhaps not confront them at first, we had to make sure they weren't hostile. But even if we did manage to identify this planet how would that help us get back to earth? But I didn't say anything, it was obvious the Doctor didn't seem to like me, the other two seemed quite hesitant to, I didn't want to risk them deciding they could do just as well without me, because if they ditched me here I'd be pretty stuck to say the least.

"Doctor, we've been walking all day, do you have any idea where we are." Rory asked. No one except myself had noticed that Amy had dropped behind us. Actually, now that I turned around to see if she was still close enough I couldn't see her at all. Now was probably a good time to tell them about her disappearance, I was surprised they'd been oblivious this long. Or perhaps I could just get her on my own, I'd be back for they could even say the word Raxacoricofallapatorius.

I turned around and started trekking through the foliage, this place was a cross between the Amazon rainforest and a British woods, and things only got worse as I started backtracking to where we'd started. The foliage was getting thicker, everything was more suffocating, it was so dark I could only make out the faint outline of things that were directly in front of me - and for a Dhampir, who had better senses than humans, that was saying something - but that didn't stop me from hitting me head on low branches every few minutes. Nevertheless I carried on, even though I knew that this was definitely _not _the right way, if I stopped now I'd end up getting even more lost. It wasn't like me to lose my bearings this way, I was a Dhampir! Not some petty tourist hiker!

Soon things started to get brighter, at last I was getting somewhere! It turned out that the 'somewhere' was a meadow. Maybe this place wasn't as jungle-like as I thought. Still, there was no sign of Amy, nor anyone else for that matter. Never mind, if I just carried on walking I'd have to find somewhere familiar sometime, there was probably a sort of logical formula or something to prove it. Then I froze, not daring to move, just listening. I swore I heard something move. _Well, yes of course something's gonna move, you didn't think you were the only living things on this planet! _

Of course there would be living things, but that didn't make it any more comforting. Would they be people like me? Would it just be a butterfly? For all I knew it could be more angels! That was not something I wanted, if I never saw a weeping angel again it would be too soon. Why was I being so paranoid all of a sudden.

I was so busy in my chain of thought, trying to work out what had caused this bout of paranoia, because I didn't get paranoid, I'd been trained to kill Neoqui, I'd been trained to be fearless, that was the goal wasn't it? I guess, up 'til now I'd never been in a real life situation, it was all simulations and set ups, things you were aloud to feel perfectly safe in, because you knew that's exactly what they were. Being this occupied thinking I didn't notice the drop in front of me that marked the top of a very steep hill, well I say I didn't notice, I did... Once I was already tumbling down it.

I ended up somewhere I didn't expect, we were in the middle of a jungle yet I appeared to be at a more modern version of the school back in London. And I was being surrounded by a group of military looking people with guns... Nope not good.

"Everything okay back there?" Rory called back, only now noticing the uncharacteristic quietness behind them. Amy was never one to be in the back seat, more like back seat driver. When he turned around there was no one there, both Clara and Amy were gone.

"Doctor..." Rory said quietly, when he didn't stop he repeated the word again a little louder. Still no response, was this really how they were when they talked? It was like this guy was in a whole different place, rambling on about an element or something that he'd just picked up, the words meant nothing to him.

"Doctor!" Rory shouted, this time physically pushing him to get his attention. "Where are Clara and Amy?" This got his attention.

Rory's first thought was that Clara had taken Amy. His second was that someone had taken Clara and Amy. He didn't know which was worse, after all, the three of them knew how deadly Clara could be, only she didn't realise it yet...

"Why didn't you tell me they'd gone!" The Doctor shouted, almost in a childish manner.

"Why didn't _you _tell me they'd gone!" Rory replied, offended that it was now his job to look out for everyone, it was as much his fault as it was Rory's. But, oh no, nothing was ever his fault.

"It wasn't my job to watch them!" The Doctor shouted back. If there was anyone near us they'd be sure to find us with the noise we were making.

"It wasn't mine either!" And that's how things carried on for a while, the doctor shouted a statement, Rory shouted the same thing bak.

"Okay, time out here. Priorities, we've got to find Amy." Rory said to the red faced Doctor. They were getting nowhere here bickering and it only meant more time and distance between the two women.

"That's what I was about to day.-" The Doctor said as if it was his plan all along. "-We'll go... This way." He pointed in some random direction and started walking, then turned around and went, "Actually, this way." The Doctor nodded as if confirming the fact to himself. Rory could tell this was going to be a looong journey.

Amy was exhausted, she didn't really know why, it was just a sudden bout of tiredness as if all her energy had been sapped out of her. She'd been stumbling through the woods for God know how long, long been left behind by everyone else.

"Why didn't I shout for them to stop?" Amy muttured her thought out loud.

"Because we made sure you didn't." Came a voice from behind her. Amy jumped around in shock, and found herself facing a cave. Had the cave been there before? "Welcome Amelia Pond, we've been expecting you."


	11. And thus began the story

**Clara's POV**

I was surrounded by a group of military looking people. I probably could have fought my way out of whatever situation this was but not without injuries so I put both my hands into the air as a signal of surrender. Luckily, on this planet they still recognised the gesture. Even more to my surprise they spoke English.

"Miss, keep your hands in the air and don't move. Why don't you tell us how you got here." The man who spoke had the equivalent to an American accent. Would it be wise or not to say how she really got here? With these official looking people... I think not. One of the other guards stepped forward and spoke to the first man.

"Why the formalities? She's probably one of the academy's lot, lets go check her in." He said gruffly, no one seemed to oppose him so they gestured for me to get up and follow them. I went along with the theory, hoping it'd save a lot of trouble. So I was right when I'd said it looked like a school, only what kind of school would have the army?

As I walked inside I could tell immediately this was no ordinary school. For starters, everything looked modern, completely clean, but that could just mean it was an expensive school, right? Next were what I saw when looking through some of the windows that looked into the what I presumed were classrooms, I wasn't quite sure what the people were doing but it definitely wasn't normal school work.

We carried on down the hall, turning a few corners on the way to our destination, which seemed to be a reception of sorts.

"This one of yours got out." The first soldier said towards the young, scrawny man sitting behind a desk. He looked like a nurse with his uniform, only it was completely white. The young man didn't even look up from his clipboard only pointed, gesturing with his pen for me to go through.

"What kind of place is this?" I muttered, disgusted, when they pushed me into a room I could only describe as one for mental patients. The only thing missing was a straight jacket. One of the men walked back in, and, what a guess! He was carrying a straight jacket.

I knew it would be pointless for me to fight, I would wait out here for now at least, I could easily incapacitate the people I'd passed in the school but the whole army that seemed to have made their base a few blocks away? I was good but I wasn't _that_ good. And thus began the story of how I spent the night in a cell feeling like I was in a mental asylum.

~o0o~

**Rory and the Doctor**

"Doctor we can't carry on like this, we're going in circles." Rory said angrily towards the Doctor who was pointedly ignoring every piece of advice he was giving.

"And what makes you say that?" The Doctor replied in an exasperated tone.

"Because we've passed that seven times now!" Rory pointed towards an unusual looking rock. He understood it was important for them to find Amy, just like it was important to find Clara, and then find civilisation but they needed rest too. In any normal situation Rory would have panicked by now, but they'd met the future Clara so that meant that they obviously survived and got out of this place somehow, didn't it? Yeah, otherwise how would she have got back to earth? Then again, when they'd saw her she didn't exactly seem to be where she should have been, what happens if it was them who'd stranded her! That was the problem with what Roy now called the 'River situation', when they first met you they knew you but you had no idea who they were but when you next met them you'd know them more and they'd know you less, maybe things would correct themselves so from then on everything was in order? Because Rory had no idea how she'd ended up where she had, and now they knew what lay in store for her but she didn't! And it was a real mind fuck for him!

"Rory!" The Doctor clicked in front of Rory's face, snapping him out of his deep thoughts. The doctor let Rory take the lead, after all Rory was two thousand years old, - the whole pandorica incident- nearly twice as old as himself, maybe his navigational skills had perfected with age. Turns out, he hadn't. And thus began the story of how they spent the night wandering around a forest-slash-jungle in completely random directions.

~o0o~

**Amy**

Amy was sitting in a circle full of druid-looking people, half of which looked scared out of their minds and she knew it wasn't because of her, she wasn't _that _intimidating, not last time she checked at least, which in all fairness was before she went off gallivanting around space with the Doctor.

From what she'd learnt so far they were in hiding, but from who or what she didn't know that much, only it was some military like force that came here some time ago, taking all the people with powers and sticking them in an 'academy' where they were never heard from again... Yeah, so not very nice. She was sure to mentally label the army people as _definitely enemies. _The people around her though, the 'caves people' as they called themselves, they went under 'acquaintances' because they weren't enemies, I could plainly see that but they seemed like the type of people that, though they had good intentions, they did more damage then help.

Luckily, they still had a seer her, hence how they had been 'expecting' her. She didn't get how every other planet seemed to have some magical type people except Earth, really, why were we so lacking?! There was a huge gap between Earth and a lot of other planets, technologically as well as in other ways, but Amy knew they'd catch up someday, after all things were coming on in leaps and bounds back in the U.S., well, they had been the last time she'd checked back home.

"Are you feeling better, red one?" Asked a woman sitting next to her, she looked to be in her late thirties, early forties, it was hard to tell, who knew how fast people aged here. And why was everyone calling her 'red one'?! She was ginger! _Can they not just get over it?_

"Red one?" The woman said again, waiting for an answer. _It seems not._

"Yeah." I replied simply. I'd passed out once I'd got into the cave and whatever they'd done whilst I was sleeping, it had worked. I felt better than I had in days, buzzing with energy, unfortunately, now that I had it, I was stuck here, I couldn't leave, they were smothering me with attention I barely got two seconds to myself, and I couldn't see the way out of the cave, I had no idea how long I'd been here. It was beginning to worry me, I needed to find the Doctor, to find Rory, and Clara too! And this began the story of me meeting the cave tribes.

**A/N: Sorry but this story is on indefinite hiatus, I originally wrote it for a friend but in all honestly I haven't been able to get into it, I know where I want the story to end but have absolutely no clue how I'm going to get to that. I may return to this but probably not. Thank you for all the reads though!**


End file.
